Dach
by jamnioria
Summary: Czyli co się dzieje, kiedy Reim stwierdza, że ma za mało ruchu i potrzebuje rozrywki. Jak zwykle - nie wiem, nic nie piłam, jestem niewinna. Alternative Universe.


Niebetowany, napisany w chwilach gwałtownego przybycia weny głupot. Głupot = takie tam Fic. Informuję uprzejmie, że to. Jest. AU. Dość dziwaczne zresztą. Aaaaale.

Reim, odziany w biały t-shirt i bordowe dresy, siedział w kucki na krześle przed komputerem. Nie to, żeby doskwierała mu nuda - miał przecież cały słoik dżemu do zjedzenia, przepis na domową pizzę do przepisania (równie dobrze mógłby starać się przetłumaczyć list miłosny podenerwowanego Araba, któremu się spieszy), parę służbowych maili do napisania... Nie, nie nudził się wcale. Łypał ponuro na ekran, po którym hasała wesoło kostka w kolorach Windowsa. _Tej to dobrze_, pomyślał, _nie musi się niczym przejmować, tylko się wydurnia na oczach milionów ludzi_. Przycisnął lekko przykrywkę stojącego nieopodal dżemu. Pyk. _Nie dość, że zajmuję się debilizmami, to jeszcze zazdroszczę debilnej kostce. Cudnie._

Przeciągnął się, co spowodowało efekt akustyczny w postaci dość głośnego chrupnięcia w łokciu. Westchnął, po czym spojrzał na okruszki na talerzu (dwa papierki po wafelkach nagle zaczęły mu ciążyć w kieszeni), zimną herbatę sprzed dwóch dni, która zapewne wyhodowała sobie świadomość oraz na ukrytą w dywanie, ale jednak widoczną agrafkę. Kicnął z krzesła i podniósł ją, po czym umieścił przed sobą na stole i zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest takiego fascynującego we wbijaniu sobie agrafek, szpilek tudzież pinezek w palce, którą tą czynność praktykowała namiętnie dzieciarnia z przedszkoli, wczesnej podstawówki, a nawet gimnazjów. Czyżby lęgło się pokolenie masochistów?

Podejrzane chrupnięcie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wzbudziło jego podejrzenia. Czemu chrupnięcie, za co, po co i w ogóle czemu tak drogo? Owszem, nigdy nie planował kariery zawodowego sportowca, ale całkowitym nieruchawcem w życiu nie był. No, najwyżej w gimnazjum, bo w podstawówce wszędzie go było pełno, taki był z niego promyczek żywy i złoty...

Przebudził się z zadumy, albowiem „złoty" kojarzył mu się ze „złocistym", od złocistego do gronkowca droga niedaleka, a on mimo wszystko nie chciał mieć nowej ksywki. Nie takiej. W każdym razie doszedł do zastraszającego wniosku, że od zeszłej wiosny nie ruszał się w sposób jawnie rozrywkowy i ujmujący ciała, innymi słowy: gnił w domu, że aż miło. Chociaż w sumie nie!, wróć, jak miał się ruszać, skoro był zajęty nauką, wyjmowaniem Xerxesa spod łóżka i Rufusa z wanny („Ten dupek nie wie, ile ja płacę za wodę") oraz, hobbystycznie, grafiką komputerową. Tyle że wchodzenie na trzecie piętro po schodach, bo oczywiście windy są przereklamowane, z miesiąca na miesiąc stawało się coraz bardziej męczące i powodowało coraz większą zadyszkę. A poza tym nadchodziło lato, coraz częściej wyłaziło słoneczko i Reimowi wydało się rzeczą całkowicie idiotyczną, pustą i niepożądaną siedzenie w domu, gdy termometr kusi malowniczą liczbą dziewiętnastu stopni Celsjusza. W cieniu.

Ziewnął przeciągle i głośno, po czym westchnął – melancholijnie i smutno, dla odmiany. Przecież nie zagoni swoich dwóch leniwych, wrednych i nawzajem siebie nieznoszących współmieszkańców do rekreacyjnej przebieżki wokół osiedla, zwłaszcza, że ci w przeciwieństwie do niego albo naukę już dawno ukończyli, albo ją subtelnie olali i, co tu dużo mówić, pracowali na tych samych stanowiskach w zawodzie wybitnie trudnym i poświęceniogennym, to jest jako kelnerzy. Co prawda widok Xerxesa funkcjonującego w czarnym, powiewającym fartuchu z napisem „Pizza Primavera" na początku był dla Reima zupełnie nieprzyswajalny i niezrozumiały, ale po stwierdzeniu, ze Rufus też taki nosi i nie wygląda na nieszczęśliwego (a przynajmniej nie jak ktoś, kto planuje samobójstwo) uspokoił się i stwierdził, że umywa ręce. Bo po co się przejmować?

Zacisnął oczy, a pod powiekami ujrzał rozszerzające się, błękitne kręgi. Niedobrze. Ba, źle. I głupio przede wszystkim, ale głupota powinna być dla niego właściwie naturalna – taka klawiatura na przykład zgłupiała bez reszty, nie dało się na niej pisać, jeśli nie była w odległości pięciu centymetrów od monitora. A wraz z klawiaturą przesuwał się i Reim, a on pogorszenia się i tak już kiepskiego wzroku potrzebne było jak zającowi dzwonek pod szyją i tatuaż na dupie, mówiąc dosadnie. Czyli w ogóle.

Wstał od komputera i wzrok jego padł na pewien kanciasty przedmiot, przykryty troskliwie srebrzystą kołderką kurzu i innych paprochów. Przedmiotem tym był jego stary aparat fotograficzny, który ostatnimi czasy okrutnie zaniedbywał. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl o treści następującej:

_Czemu nie?_

Wobec tego przemieścił się w kierunku aparatu, omijając po drodze kupkę wątpliwej świeżości skarpetek, a znalazłszy się u celu, dmuchnął. Niestety, uczynił to cokolwiek niefortunnie, toteż wszystkie wyżej wymienione paprochy, które z cichutkim „huraaa!" uleciały w eter, zainteresowały się jego osobą. Reim zakaszlał jak stary palacz, niemalże wypluwając płuca, przeklął roztocza (kilka sztuk odpełzło od niego z niesmakiem) i zabrał z tej cholernej półki aparat.

Dobrze, robił zdjęcia. Głównie natury, niekoniecznie martwej, bo w dość pokaźnym folderze znajdowały się też słodkie wróbelki. Tym razem jednak naszło go na sfotografowanie letniego nieba, które aż zarażało radością i chęcią życia. Szkoda tylko, że nie jego. Wiedział, że niebo widziane z okna bądź z balkonu może sobie wsadzić – wszędzie rosły drzewa, a szczególnie upodobały sobie miejsce przed Reimowym balkonem. Czasami myślał, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie mógł się bawić w dzieci z Bullerbyn*. Z tego co wiedział, nikt inny oprócz niego się tym nie przejmował. Cóż, widocznie budowa domku na drzewie nie jak takim złym pomysłem.

Wyposażony w przekonanie, że niebo najlepiej widać z dachu przebrał się z dresów w dżinsy, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania, nie zadając sobie specjalnego trudu, by zamknąć drzwi. Drzwi pierwsze bowiem zamykały się same, gdy się nie przestawiło odpowiedniego pokrętełka, drzwi drugie zaś wyglądały tak, że nikt nie śmiał nawet myśleć, że są otwarte.

Blok miał pięter cztery, więc w drodze na poddasze (które funkcjonowało też jako suszarnia) Reim zbytnio się nie zasapał, ale problemy zaczęły się dopiero na miejscu. Okna prowadzące na dach były, jak sądził Reim przedwojenne – drewniane, pomalowane co najmniej pięć razy, a i tak odchodziła z nich farba, a framugi już dawno stały się jednością z ramami. Klamki zaś przedstawiały się dość żałośnie: malutkie, metalowe i śliskie sprawiały wrażenie nieotwieralnych. Reim poczuł, że zaraz trafi go szlag. Teoria na temat małych masochistów ustąpiła teorii o małych samobójcach, bo same okna były umieszczone niesamowicie wysoko i jemu, osobnikowi o wzroście powyżej metra osiemdziesiąt, parapety sięgały do żeber. W najlepszym wypadku.

Złapał więc za klamkę jednego z okien i popchnął ją w prawo. Wyżej wymieniona, jak można było przewidzieć, stawiała silny opór, ale Reim się nie poddawał, bo coś czuł, że klamka albo rozstanie się z ramą, albo puści. Istotnie, po paru minutach siłowania się z upartym kawałkiem metalu, rozległ się szczęk i okno otworzyło się. Na pięć centymetrów. Skrzypiąc straszliwie, pod wpływem siły w końcu ustąpiło i stało się przysłowiowym oknem na świat, bądź w dół, jak kto woli. Ta część dachu będąca pod oknem była bowiem, jak to u dachów bywa, lekko pochylona, z czego Reim się ucieszył, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niektóre dachy były pochylone znacznie bardziej i w dodatku pokryte stale osypującym się czerwonym pyłem, co stanowiło gwarancję szybkiej podróży na spotkanie z asfaltem.

Reim, kontent z wypełnionej misji, podciągnął się na parapet, po czym przeniósł całą swą osobę na ciemnobrązowy i dość bezpieczny dach.

I zaniemówił.

Nie to, żeby nie był na coś takiego przygotowany. Wcale nie. Ojciec odpowiadał mu, że za młodu razem z chmarą kolegów z podwórka robili różne dziwne rzeczy, od jeżdżenia beztrosko pozostawionym walcem po podwórku przez przedostawanie się z jednego poddasza na drugie po właśnie chodzenie po dachach. Mały Reim zawsze bardzo żałował, że jego koledzy są tak strasznie drętwi i nieciekawi i wolą grać na komputerze niż kraść cukierki ze sklepu. Ale z kolei nie było już tak, jak za czasów taty, sklepy były szeroko rozumiane jako wielkie supermarkety z restauracją i czytelnią obok, a nie rozpadające się budki na rozdrożach, a same dzieci nie były takie proste w obsłudze jak dzisiaj – przypominały raczej miniaturowych dorosłych, z ambicjami bycia lekarzem, prezydentem albo nawet biznesmenem. Słowem, do dupy te dzieci. A słoneczko było cieplutkie, przyjemne i do tego wiał milutki wietrzyk. Reim przez moment głupio rozważał nad zmianą miejsca zameldowania...

W końcu usadowił się w miarę po ludzku i przeszedł do rzeczy. Najpierw zrobił zdjęcie wielkiej, opasłej chmurze, która przypominała kulę waty cukrowej. Potem tę, która wyglądała jak konik morski. A potem tak się rozpędził, że nie zauważył wywieszającej pranie baby z sąsiedniego bloku. Baba za to zauważyła jego i wrzasnęła tak, że Reim o mały włos nie sturlałby się z dachu. Dziki wrzask o treści: „Złaź z tego dachu, baranie, zabić się chcesz?" na wyraz miłości nie wyglądał, toteż on zrejterował do suszarni z prędkością adekwatną do okoliczności, obijając sobie przy tym kolano, a następnie puścił się pędem po schodach, żeby przypadkiem wrzask baby nie zaalarmował kogoś, kto mógłby go namierzyć. Dotarłszy pod drzwi, wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze i dał dyla do mieszkania.

Wieczorem, ze słowami „Bo ty lubisz ptaszki" wręczył Rufusowi zgarnięte z dachu piórko, po czym opuścił zupełnie zbaranianego rudowłosego i wyjącego ze śmiechu Xerxesa w mieszkaniu, sam zaś skierował się ku poddaszu w celu sfotografowania nieba w wersji Night.

* Jak wiadomo, dzieci z Bullerbyn były takie klawe, że między domkami miały drzewo. Drzewo to rozrosło się tak, że załoga mogła się odwiedzać przepełzając po gałęziach.


End file.
